That Damn Evans
by Stolen-Angel
Summary: Told from the point of view of James, he tells his tales of love-attemps with Lily in his 6th year.
1. Default Chapter

That Damn Evans  
  
By Stolen Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of JKR's wonderous characters. However i do own the plot.  
  
She was teh one that got to me. All the other girls admired me, but she loathed me. She caught my attention in third year.  
  
I was walking down a corridor and heard a group of boys that loved making fun of my friend Peter.  
  
Now had they been making fun of Sirius and Remus, no doubt I would have been just as or more angry with them. But there was one thing about that that angered me. You see Sirius and Remus could fight their own battles, but Peter. Peter was a special case.  
  
He was very small for his age, and had the capability of defence of the toddler he resembled. He was the type to hide behind friends who faught his battles for him and with good reason. He was incapable of fighting them himself. Small and weak he was.  
  
So it really angered me when people made fun of the little guy.  
  
Anyway, while I was in the processof hexing these dolts, Lily came along. She wasnt in her robes, but in a muggle sun dress. It showed what her robes didnt, she was beginning to grow. There was more being projected in that dress than her ever growing curves, but a natural beauty that was beginning to show, perhaps a bit too early.  
  
She frowned when she saw what I was doing, "Couldnt last very long without bullying Potter?"  
  
"No the sport is just too addicting and fun just like quidditch."  
  
"Do you have a reason for hexing them?" she motioned to the three people i had under a leg locker curse, while i twirled their wands.  
  
"Feel like it."  
  
Her eyes went wide then looked into mine, her shinning emeralds glaring into mine, "You really are a jerk. Nothing but a great bullying git."  
  
"Oh am I now Evans? Is it that what I am? Deary me I had no idea. I may as well go cry myself to sleep for months all because Evans called me a bullying git. Fat chance. Besides. Its after curfew shouldnt you be back in the tower studying?"  
  
She didnt speak but kept glaring at me.  
  
"So do tell why your out here? Dressed to kill like you are?"  
  
"Thats none of your business," she snapped at me her face going red.  
  
"Oh were you on a date? Let me guess with that Ravenclaw everyone always sees you with whats his name? Stamp? Ian Stamp?"  
  
"Its none of your business Potter what I'm doing out here or who I was with!"  
  
"It seems I hit a nerve," I smirked I loved pushing her buttons.  
  
She slapped me hard across the face an smirked, "And it seems i've hit several."  
  
That was it, it was from that moment on that I wanted Lily Evans.  
  
I looked over my shoulder in the common room and in a back corner she sat and talked quietly with her friends.  
  
She was beautiful than ever. Her red hair hung in cascating(SP?) curls, a head of ringlettes. She wore eyeliner adn mascarato bring emphasis to her eyes, green as ever.And always seemed to disgard her robes, leaving her in short skirts, white button up blouses and black high heeled boots that came up to the middle of her calf.  
  
Her friends all wore the same fashion, but it none of them looked as good in it as Lily.  
  
But I still couldnt place it. Why was Lily amune to my charm? Why did she see me not as the gorgeous hunk i am, but as a conceited prick?  
  
I ruffled my hair thinking abou it when Sirius sat down beside me tossing me a chocolate frog. "Dont even think on it mate."  
  
"Think on what?" I asked through a mouthfull of chocolate.  
  
"Evans. At one point she had brains to think for herself, shes just one of those bimbos now."   
  
I nearly jumped up out of my seat, "Your right!" and ran up to my room.  
  
What Padfoot didnt know was he had raised all hopes of ever dating Lily.  
  
you see what Padfoot said hit something. If when she could think for herself she didnt like me or want to date me. What would she say if I asked her out when she was one of those brainless girls that fawned over me.  
  
My chances had increased. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Unnamed Chapter

That Damn Evans  
  
By Stolen Angel  
  
A/N: Yay i got three reviews.This fic is a random story i made up while camping, i dont know how it came but it popped into my head an i was like ... cewl.   
  
Lily Evans Potter9 : Dont worry you will understand it more as the chapters go on.  
  
armeeta : Thanks.  
  
sting-23: Thanks I thought I'd just go out on a limb with the James POV thing, more to show the frustration she causes him, which I dont really get into in detail just yet. and teh bimbo thing, lol well that was my tid-bit of evil in this as i decided to make Lily like a good 60% of the female adolesence population ie:dresses all the same and thinks on the same one track mind out of fear of rejection of being a loner and having friends. or wutever it is that makes them act like that.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything.  
  
Chapter Two: The Unnamed Chapter  
  
The next morning I sat throgh a boring Charms lesson, where like Sirius had said Lily was just another brainless bimbo. You see, Charms was at one point as Transfigurartion was to me. The forte. But lately (last few months) if she was called upon she got the question unbelievably wrong, saying the charm to silence some one was "Yellow." And also while in class she would always mess up her Charms.  
  
Whether this was diliberate or not no one knew. She denyed it if anyone asked, yet her mark still remained remarkably high.  
  
When class was over I told the guys I would see them in the hall, or catch up with them in Trans. Then I made my way over to her. "Mind if I have a word Evans?"  
  
Her friends were giggling like mad, so I flashed them a smile and looked at Lily. She looked like she didnt know what to say or how to act.  
  
To follow her friends and their adoring love for me, or her own hatred torch she carried for years.  
  
But she noddedso I led her from the classroom and to the grounds wehre she turned and glared at me, "What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Oh dont look so friendly Evans. Your a lot nicer to me in the halls with all your friends."  
  
"If you hadn't noticed Potter I act differently when I'm with my friends."  
  
"Why's that? They're your friends you should be able to be yourself around your friends."  
  
"Are you really that dumb Potter? If I acted like myself around my friends they wouldnt be my friends."  
  
"If that the case they're not your friends."  
  
"What do you know about friends. You dont have many and most of them only like you because you're popular or for protection purposes."  
  
"Like your one to talk about friends. And I have you know I have three friends I'd die for that I know they would do the same."  
  
"Ha! Remus...year he would, Sirius...not likely. Peter..Ha he'd probably die to kill you not to save you. He's only friends with you cause he wants and need protection."  
  
"Hey you leave my friends alone. At least they are my friends. I can act like myself around them and be accepted."  
  
"Yeah cause all four of you dunder heads run on the same one track mind."  
  
This was too much, I burst out laughing, "This coming from the the girl who wears the exact same outfit as all of her friends every day. You know what...Why do I bother?" I took off back into the castle and left her there to think about what she'd done.  
  
I slammed down very loudly and angrily inbetween Sirius and Remus.  
  
"A little peeved mate?"  
  
"Dont get me started."  
  
"I told you to forget about the bimbo," Sirius piped.  
  
I looked him in the eyes, "I just found out first hand that though she hangs out with those bimbos she hasnt changed a bit."  
  
"Give her some times Remus," chimed.  
  
For once in his life Peter spok up, "You'd have better luck to ask her out when she's with her friends."  
  
I dropped my fork with a big bang. "By George your right!" 


	3. Chater Three A third chapter

That Damn Evans  
  
By Stolen-Angel  
  
Disclaimer:Hey all I'm not JKR I dont own the chars, and in fact some of the sayings i got goin i got from a L. Rennison book, think thats how to spell it, if not my humble apologies.  
  
Reviewers:armeeta,darksarchangel,sting-23, and Queen Julia. Thank you all your reviews are very much so appriciated, i'm not goin to individually answer review questions like i did before, but i will say this, spose to look like a hypocrit, will work on the james's thoughts thing, and thats all i remember as i dont have my reviews up right now.  
  
Chapter Three: A third chapter  
  
I was settled beside the fire watching Padfoot and Moony play chess. Stupid game chess. Never was very good at it. Especially when I played that first year, what was his name... Ah yes. Bill Weasley.  
  
I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Once again she was sitting with the dull prats she called her friends. Of course they weren't really her friends but she refused to believe that.  
  
The nerve of her. Saying my friends dont care. Ha, take a look in the mirror Lily. My friends at least are true.   
  
I was angry with her, but for some unknown reason whenever I tried to stay mad, I couldnt. No matter how hard I try there was something about Lily that wouldnt let me stay mad at her, something that i would just have to look at her and I would instantly fall for her. I wanted her.   
  
The solution sounds simple, odviously this is all the doing of hormones.But weren't hormones spose to affect your well other frame of thinking. Causing only sexual thoughts, not thoughts of romance and such things. Clearly I'm losing my mind.  
  
All Lily's friends went completely jelloid around me. Acting even more brainless then they normally did.  
  
It was sad to see Lily acting this way. Especially now that I know that shes not really like that. That she only acts like a ditz on purpose for the sake of a mask that will let her have fake friends. People pretending they like her. For the person she pretended to be.  
  
After thinking about it for a while. I was no longer angery with her. I saw it that she just needed help. Friends, real friends. I had to help her out. Get her real friends, or at least let her out of the rut she is in.  
  
I was pulled from my thoughts by Sirius, "Hey Prongs, why dont we go prowl the town tonight. We could use the cloak and sneek out."  
  
Remus was giving us one of those looks that said "Dont even go there you stupid gits". But I didnt want to. "No not now Sirius. You know my luck with women."  
  
"Yeah its great. They all love you, and those that dont just need one of your 'James Potter Specialty Snogs', that always convinces them."  
  
Peter sat down, just getting back from the kitchens. "I bet if he gave Evans one of those right now, he'd have her in a second."  
  
Sirius just glared at him. "We're trying to help him forget the red headed bimbo."  
  
It was my turn to glare, "Excuse me Sirius. But what if I dont want to forget her? What if I actually want to take Wormtails advice right now?"  
  
He looked at me with a look of great frustration, "Fine. If you want to waste your time go ahead. No ones stopping you."  
  
Now all three of them had their eyes on me. Just egging me on, thinking I wouldnt do it.  
  
But would I? I mean, the whole thing could back-fire, leaving me scolded, Lily friendless, and my friends quite dead for egging me on knowing I would do something like this. The question is, would I?  
  
Well...I did. Dont get me wrong, I didnt just walk over there and snog her brains out. No, I did it smoothly, with style.  
  
I walked over there and sat on the armrest of Lily's chair. "Good evening girls," I said casually flashing them a 'James Potter Orginal Melting Moments smile'. Okay so I had no life if I named my smiles and snogs according to how well they work and the reactions. Thats all Sirius's fault. He was the one who encouraged me to do so.  
  
They all went jelloid. Well except for Lily, she just acted like she was acting embarassed I sat on her chair. But thats all it was, acting. And I knew it.  
  
The girl I knew was called Felicia looked at m, "So, whats up James? You dont normally join our gaggle."  
  
I flashed another smile and put my arm around Lily, "Well you know I just wanted to see if Lily has thought about the answer to the question I've been asking her."  
  
Another girl called Tiffany looked over all excited like , "What question would that be?"  
  
Lily looked up at me and said sweetly, too sweetly, "Yes James which question might that be?"  
  
I smirked, "The one starting with 'will you' and ending with 'go out with me'. That one Lily. Remember?"  
  
The girls all shrieked and giggled, whereas Lily sat there, quietly. Deciding her fate mine.  
  
"Well?" one of her friends asked.  
  
"It shouldnt be a hard answer," said another.  
  
Very quietly Lily replied, "Okay I will."  
  
My heart skipped a beat, then started flying. This was better then that time I caught the snitch two minutes after the start of game whistle.  
  
I made her get up ans slid into her spot and pulled her back down so she was sitting on my lap.  
  
The rest of the girls went 'Aww' then went back to talking about the importants; make up, boys, etc. Then Lily leaned her head into mine, for what I hoped would be to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. But instead I got "I'm goin to kill you Potter."  
  
I whispered back, "Is that any way to talk to your new boyfriend?" to top it all off I started giving her little kisses starting at her ear then goin down her neck.  
  
Once again there was a sea of 'Awws' and she whispered to me, "I'm goin to kill you."  
  
I whispered back you cant hun. Too many witnesses."  
  
"Is that why you chose to do it now? The witnesses?"  
  
I grinned, "I knew after the talk we had this mornin if I asked you out in front of your friends, you wouldnt turn me down."  
  
"Theres a reason for that."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I dont like you."  
  
"I could change that," I said, sounding as arrogant as ever. Who cared if it sounded arrogant it was true.  
  
"How so?"  
  
That was it. It was as if someone flicked a switch to activate the 'James Potter Specialty Snog'. I leaned her head towards mine and I kissed her, passionately, affectionately, powerfully, lovingly, well... thats what I've heard girls I'd given that kiss describe it as. But this time, it was more to it than usual. Like a spark inside me lit up and took over, burning with intensity, especially when Lily let out a moan, and let me in.  
  
AN Was that good? I dont know I think it was about as bad as some said chap two was.oh well, i'm workin on it peeps.   
  
Next chapter: How does Lily react to James once the kiss is over?  
  
Is it really goin to be that easy for James to get Lily?  
  
Find out next time on omg I have cheesey Authors notes, aka That Damn Evans. 


	4. forth chap 4 u

That Damn Evans  
  
Disclaimer: Donut own nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry y'all, I'm not going to do any individual shout outs to reviewers, you know who you are, and i love you all for reviewing and reading ma story. But anyways you all want me to update so I'll get on with it.  
  
Chapter Four: The forth chapter 4 you  
  
I lay awake in my bed staring up at the canopy of my four poster bed. It has happened. Lily was my girlfriend. She dint expect me to snog her in front of the whole common room. Oh well that just means she under estimated James Ulisies Potter, or as my older brother called me, James Useless Potter. Stupid git, whats a good way to get back at him other than the fact that I proved him wrong about me, I'm not useless, I just got the girl I liked more than anything, that hated me more than anything to fall madly in love with me.   
  
Mind you whether the snog did its job or failed for the first time ever. I still have to talk to her when she's not around her friends so that I can find out if our relationship is just an act. After all, she is the one who cant act like herself when around her friends and proved it by agreeing to go out with me in front of them all. For once Peter's advice actually worked.  
  
Speaking of Peter where is the little guy. He's not in his bed right now. Probably in the common room or sneaking down to the kitchens to get something to eat. The little tyke was always eating, surprised he didnt grow bigger for his age rather than the small little guy he was. Sure he was a little round but that was to be expected by the way he was constantly eating.  
  
The door creaked and someone stumbled in trying to act quietly, which in their case was very loud and shocking that they didnt wake the whole school."Whosethere?" I asked shooting up in bed.  
  
"Go back to sleep James its just me, I got hungry and snuck down to the kitchens," came Peter's quiet voice in the dark.  
  
So I just rolled over and went to sleep, dreamin sweet dreams of Lily, remembering the sweet taste of her mouth.  
  
Next morning...  
  
As it was Sunday I had every intention of sleeping in till like noonish. But at ten thirty i was awoken by something light, yet heavy on my stomach, I opened my eyes and saw Lily sitting on my stomach. Thinking this was all a dream, empty dorm and Lily on me, I just wrapped my arm around her waist and rolled over taking her with me.  
  
She didnt protest, at least not physically. "James," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes dear?" I muttered against her neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Shh, go to sleep Lily I'm too tired to pleasure you now," I muttered still thinking this was all a dream and I didnt really have Lily Evans in my bed.  
  
She rolled over and sat up very very fast and shook me, "Wake up James! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
The it hit me, I wasnt dreaming. Lily really was in my bed in an empty dorm. I shot up right away and looked at her in shock. "Morning dear," I said slapping on an embarrassed huge smile.  
  
She looked at me with her usual 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' looks. Then out of nowhere she burst out laughing, falling back onto my bed. I looked at her funny, "Are you okay Lily?"  
  
In a sleepy voice she replied, "Not now hun, I'm too tired to pleasure you." Then she went off on the giggles again.  
  
I rolled my eyes and layed back down, I would sleep till she stopped laughing. But she didnt think that way, she woke me again, still laughing. "Lily hunny, if you dont stop laughing, I wont get up. Now is there a point to your visit. Not that I dont enjoy having you alone in my dorm with no one else around, but is there a reason?"  
  
Through giggles she said, "Yeah the girls told me to come get you 'cause they want you to join us in the library today."  
  
It was my turn to burst out laughing, this was hilarious. James Ulisies Potter, go into a library? Hilarious! "Umm... no. I dont go in libraries hun," she got up to leave, probably 'cause I wasnt going to go with her to the library, "But dont go far because you arent hanging out with your friends today."  
  
She turned around looking all huffy, "And whys that?"  
  
" 'Cause your hanging out with me an my friends today. I hung out with yours last night so hang out with mine today."  
  
"But I didnt ask you to hang out with my friends last night. An-" Before she could nag me any further i pulled her back down and gave her another 'James-Potter-Specialty-Snogs'. Hopefully that would shut her up.   
  
It did. She sat down on the edge of my bed again, "Hurry up and get up then."  
  
Forgetting I was getting dressed in front of Lily, I just got out of my bed and began putting clothes on over my boxers, not before giving Lily a good view of my rock hard torso. Ehehe torso, ok fine my chesty abdominal areas, I just thought I would try to impress myself by using a big word like torso to make myself sound intelligent but no, cant. Oh well on with everything else.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room James," Lily said getting up looking slightly flushed.  
  
I nodded. Then it hit me. How stupid of me, I should have waited for her to leave, that way she didnt get a free view of something she didnt want to see just yet. Key words, just yet. But alas cant change that now, and judging by the look on her face neither one of us would want to. Score one to James Ulisies Potter.  
  
When I came downstairs she was sitting in one part of the common room and my friends were in our usual place by the fire, why Lily didnt think to just go join them since i was making her hang out with them today anyway i dont know but here she was sitting very far away from them. I held out my hand and led her over to the fire side seats. Sitting in my usual spot pulling her down onto my lap, much like i had done with her in her spot last night.  
  
"Morning boys," I said looking at the guys.  
  
Remus smiled, while Peter grinned like a badger and Sirius looked very unhappy. Probably because i didnt take his advice and just forget about Lily. But who cares. Isnt it my decision if i want to like someone or not? Oh well Sirius would just have to live with this.  
  
That day we just hung out, like most teens do. We had a blast. Even Sirius enjoyed himself. And furthermore i think Lily liked it and is beginning to fall for me. Things couldnt get any better than this.  
  
A/N: its short its boring and doesnt say much, i know i'm sorry and i promise i will start to work on it a lot more, a lot, i'll try to update bare minimum of once ever 3days. 


	5. The Fifth Chapter

That Damn Evans  
  
AN: Ok I know I havent updated in like forever, but I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and stuff, I'm even starting a novel this week. To the reviewers thank you. Readers keep reading its only going to get better from here.  
  
Chapter Five: The fifth chapter  
  
Things are going great. I've been going out with Lily for three weeks now, and she seems to enjoy my company. Not just when we're with our friends, but when we're alone too. Just last weekend I took her for dinner in Hogsmead and she seemed to have a really good time.  
  
Coming in from quiditch practice I saw her in the corner her friends normally hung out in. Only they weren't there. Only Lily, and her ex boyfriend? Whoa there, why the heck is she talking to him? Especially after the way he treated her.  
  
Pushing the hair out of my eyes I walked over there and slid my arm around her waist. "Hello hunny. Poo-squirt," it was only polite to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"The name's Stuart," he hissed at me in a very unnatractive sort of way. How Lily ever fell for this guy I'll never know.  
  
"Whatever. Lils, what's up? We still on for dinner tonight?"  
  
Lily looked at me with a look I learned too well over the years. It was the 'James-leave-me-the-hell-alone-or-I'll-kill-you' look. "Yes we're still on for dinner James. But do you mind I'm in the middle of a conversation."  
  
"Oh Lily hunny, but I do mind. Why on earth are you talking to this scum? After he made a mockery of you infornt of the entire school? Now why would you be talking to him, your ex boyfriend."  
  
"Its a matter that doesnt concern you James," she hissed at me.  
  
"Oh but Lils, you're my girlfriend.So it does concern me."  
  
This time Poo-squirt stepped up to the plate, "Listen Pot-head. Lily and I are having a conversation that is none of you're business so get lost. I have no intention of stealing you're slut of a girlfriend so back off and let her talk."  
  
My temper got the better of me there I slugged him. And I slugged him hard. No one calls my girlfriend a slut, so I started beating on him, only to find Lily jump between us. "Lily back away, he deserves this after what he just called you."  
  
"Its a name James it means nothing, now screw off I need to talk to Stu." That hurt. Here I was her boyfriend, beating up her former boyfriend, actually her boyfriend from almost two months ago, for calling her a slut, and she gets mad at me. Tells me to bugger off so that she can talk to the scum that isnt fit to wipe the dirt off her shoes.  
  
"Fine. Here I was beginning to think we were becoming something Lily and you just pull this. I should have known you could never develope feelings for me. You're just heartless. Have no feelings, know no feelings, felt any feelings. You choose this scum bag over me. We're over." I got up and went to walk upstairs.  
  
"James I'm not choosing him over you I'm just talking to him about something that I will talk to you about later."  
  
I heard her. But I just kept walking. Right now, I didnt want to deal with her. She just freaked on me for defending her honour. Besides, why should I care, I was just an image to her anyway right? Well I thought I was becoming more but I guess I thought wrong. She'll always be Evans, and I'll always be Potter, the boy who flushed her gold fish.  
  
**Flashback to first Year**  
  
Kids were sitting around the common room during lunch hour. First years we were, we didnt really eat a lot so we mostly all just came back to the common room to get to know eachother. And this girl Lily, today she got a golfish in the mail. It was still in a bag of water since she hadnt cleaned the bowl yet, and she gave me the bag to hold while she was cleaning the bowl. Whilest they were all talking about the fish and such, it made me have to go to the bathroom. So I did, and I brought Goldie with me, yes how orginal a name. So I finish doing my business, and I flush. When an idea hits me. The flushed water goes down a pipe. A pipe is like a water slide (muggle thing) and if I flushed Goldie, she could experience the wickest wildest waterslide ever. So, I opened the bag. And poured Goldie in, and flush. One wicked ride comming right to Goldie. Then it hit me. How was I spose to get Goldie back? Uh oh. Lily was going to kill me.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
The next morning left something to be desired. Probably because my stomach was killing me since I skipped dinner not wanting to see Lily. That and I woke up to see her starring at me.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I came to talk to you. You never let me explain yesterday. I'm not with Stu. Nor will I ever be again. And I wasnt choosing him over you. I just had to talk to him about something. Something important."  
  
"So important you cant even talk to you're boyfriend about it? Didnt think he'd mind comming second to you're ex. The fact that he insulted you, I stood up for you and you defended him."  
  
"I needed to talk to him James."  
  
"Well, Evans you can talk to him all you want now cant you. Now that you dont have a boyfriend to get in the way."  
  
"James please.."  
  
Not listening I just grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I did not want to have to listen to her plead, especially since after five minutes of it I would probably just go running back to her. I was hopeless. The only way to prevent any of that, was to avoid her. So I turned on the shower to drown out her banging and yelling at the door.  
  
When I came out of my bathroom dressed for the day I expected to find her gone. Instead I found her in a heap beside the door crying. Come on, even I wasnt that insensitive. "Lily, stop crying. Just go. Ok. You got what you wanted, I'm leaving you alone and no longer blackmailing you into dating me. Now just go."  
  
There came a muffled and weak voice from her, "No."  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"Not until you listen to me."  
  
"Fine but that doesnt change anything."  
  
"Oh but it does. It changes everything," she said picking up her head, "You better sit down for this." Obeying I sat. "When Stu and I broke up there were somethings I didnt tell anyone. And I found this out just a couple days ago, James I'm pregnant with Stu's baby."  
  
AN: ahh to be mean and leave it here or not? hmmmm...  
  
"You're what?!" This was crazy. My girlfriend, well ex if you consider I technically broke up with her last night.  
  
"When I was with him, hes a very controlling guy, well we..we were sexually active. And I'm guessing one of the times I was with him, right before he blew it off with me, the condom could have torn, because I'm pregnant now. I missed my period last month. And I got worried when it didnt come this month, so I took a test. And its positive. But I had to tell him before I could you, since its his, and I was going to tell you over dinner. I'm so confused. I dont want a baby,not yet any way. And Stu is being a jerk about it, and you broke up with me. And now i'm alone and ..so scared."   
  
She started crying and I had to step in there. I got up and went to her and pulled her in my arms. Great. Just great. She and Poo-squirt had sex. And now they are parents. Where do I come in? Shes gonna want to keep it even if she doesnt want kids right now. And that means shes gonna have to get with Stu to raise it, even he would stop acting like him after she started to show, and that leaves them as a little family and me gone. But hey its what I wanted anyway right? I've been trying to break it off since I found her and him talking together.  
  
"James please dont leave me. If you do I'll be alone in this whole thing. And I dont want to have a baby by myself."  
  
"Lily you could get an abortion."  
  
"I could never kill an innocent child because of my mistakes. Please, say you'll stay with me and help me raise my child."  
  
I looked into her eyes, big mistake, and saw how much this meant to her. A lot. But could I do that? Become a father figure before I even finish school? "Lily, can you give me some time to think about that. I mean thats a lot, and I mean a lot of responsiblility. I'm not saying I wont, I'm just saying give me some time to think this through."  
  
She nodded and left my room. Oh boy I was in for it now. What am I going to do? 


	6. Chapter Six

That Damn Evans  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Its been a week now since Lily told me she was pregnant. And I was still contemplating my decision. I mean how do you cope with the idea that a decision rests on in your hands. And that no matter what decision you choose, there are going to be concequences, changed lives, life altering concequences. How do you agree to raise a child with the woman that you love, who was fathered by some ex-boyfriend of hers, that you cant stand, that shouldnt even be classified as a human being. What if the child turned out like him. Or worse what if the child grew up to be like me?  
  
But if I really loved Lily, could I just leave her? Abandon her when she came to me for help. Asking for me to help raise her child. What could I do? If my feelings were real then I should already know the answer, I do already know the answer. I've known it ever since she asked me. I guess I've just been avoiding it because its a serious serious decision. Probably the most important of any decision concerning Lily I could ever make.  
  
I was sweating bullets. This was it. Tonight I would tell Lily what I've decided. Just suck it all up and hope for the best. Thats all I can do for now, until the moment is upon me I gotta suck it up and be a man. She was looking at me, with her deep emerald eyes. They seemed to always stare into me at the most inconvienent times, and just kind of pounce on me and trap me, where I'm lost forever in them.Snap out of it James. "Lily, I've decided what I'm going to do."  
  
She sat up and her eyes brightened. They were filled with a hope, an emotion I've never seen in them before. It made them sparkle in a way that told me I was doing the right thing. Getting up off the bench that looked out onto the lake, I kneeled before her on one knee, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes then darkened. In an angry way,"James I asked you to help me raise my child. Not marry me out of pity. My answer is no."  
  
I was hurt, she thought I was marrying her out of pity? Did the years of stalking her till I had her tell her nothing? Did it not elude to feelings she would only find out I had for her if we were going out, which we were. When I told her every night I loved her. When I treated her like I did no other girlfriend of mine. I was crushed. "Lily, what was the first thing I said when I gave you one of my lengthy farewells the first night I started going out with you?" She shrugged. "The second night?" Again, she shrugged. "Every night since that first night?" Once again she shrugged, did that woman not know anyother body language then that? "Lily, I thought you would have noticed this since you are a woman and women are more sentimental them men are. Every night from the moment you were my girlfriend, I told you I loved you. I stalked you, trying to get you to go out with me for years before then. I'm crushed you would even think that I would ever come close to considering marriage for something less then love. For something like pity. I'm not that kind of guy. Now Lily, I'm going to ask you this one more time, and if your answer is the same. Then I will get out of your life and wont even help you with what you asked me. Will you marry me?"  
  
She was already crying before I got to the question again. But I think thats because she just came to the reolisation that I came to in second year, that we were meant to be. Through her tears she nodded and mumbled something that sounded like I love you too, but then again that could have been my ears playing tricks on me. Happier then I had ever been, I slid the plain gold band I had to offer on her finger and stood up pulling her into my arms. "James?"  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"When people find out I'm pregnant, can we tell them you're the father? I dont think Stu would do anything, he denies it anyway."  
  
Knowing that her ex couldnt come between us again I smiled, "Yes you can tell them its mine. But one question, do you want to get married before or after you give birth?"  
  
"Before. Actually the sooner the better, I dont want to be showing in my wedding pictures."  
  
Chuckling I nodded. "Next week is a Hogsmead weekend. We can take off during that time and go have the ceremony performed. Do you want to tell any one or bring anyone?"  
  
"No, I dont want anyone to know till I start to show and I have to tell them. Its not you, dont get me wrong. Its not shame for the marriage, its shame that I'm pregnant at this age. So I dont want anyone to know till absolutely necesary."  
  
Well thats only understandable. Wanting to put off telling people she was pregnant at sixteen. And it wouldnt be wise to go around saying shes married at sixteen and the only reason shes married before eightteen or twenty one like I had planned is because shes pregnant. See I wasnt marrying her out of pity, I just stepped up the date on a technicality. "I can understand that. It would just make the whole situation look a lot worser then it really is."  
  
She nodded and sat down on the bench. I sat with her, holding her in my arms and she fell asleep with her head resting on my torso. Hey give me a break, I said it before to make myself sound smart and now I can say it again 'cause its not the first time I've said it. This would be an interesting summer coming up, coming home to my parents, with a wife and child. They might get a little on the angry side. Then again they might take this as a good thing. Dad passing out cigars for being a grampa, mom taking Lily shopping for baby clothes. Then all coming back to the one thing that will definately happen, mom, dad, and Sirius would kill me. But would they kill a guy that had a wife and kid to provide for? Hope not. But at least I wouldnt have to worry about their reaction for another nine months, actually about seven or eight.  
  
AN: Look I updated faster. :)...I'm just avoiding my acting homework right now. But look james and lily are geting married...at sixteen:(. But yay they love eachother and are going to have her ex's baby...at sixteen :(. Ok I know this doesnt coincide with the books, but have no fear,her baby is not Harry, and once I get further along prolly in the next five or six chapters, it will all smooth over into something that is possible that could have happened that JKR never told us about.  
  
oh ya and i forgot my disclaimer in my last chap so...  
  
disclaimer:Do you really think if I was JKR or anyone with any Potter rights that I would waste my time with fanfiction when I could write it and publish it in a book and make money...didnt think so. 


End file.
